Breaking the Ice
by skipperxotter
Summary: You think you can…can just tell me you loved me all along and everything will be alright? Hidden darkness should stay hidden, but it rarely does. AU Gali/Tahu, Lewa/Onua, onesided Kopaka/Lewa
1. Gali

**I do not own Bionicles. Wish I did. But I don't.**

**Pairings: Tahu/Gali. Implied one sided Kopaka/Lewa. If you look hard enough. **

**Rated M for death and dark themes.**

**Yes. There will be more, from each of the Toa**

**Gali's POV**

He's screaming, clawing at his head, trying to desperately to stop the images running through his mind. Tahu tackles him, keeping him from causing any more harm to himself. Restraints are brought and he's subdued, still withering and whimpering. You're reminded of that day when you had to heal Tahu of the Rahkshi venom, only, it's not Tahu being restrained this time.

It's sickening, the way that dark blood shines so brightly against white, the smeared liquid marring the floor and walls. The soft whines of an animal in pain fill your ears, as your brother's thin form twitches spasmodically.

Your brother, one of the Toa, reduced to a pathetic heap on the floor. He's gone mad, gone mad with grief and rage. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't. Nobody knew how deep the darkness in Lewa's soul was. Nobody knew that there even was darkness in the Air Toa's soul.

_I __**HATE**__ you!_

Those words broke him, those words from the lips of the only Toa that he truly loved. For all his cold exterior, he loved Lewa, perhaps his ways of showing it were unorthodox, but he loved Lewa none the less.

_You think you can…can just tell me you loved me all along and everything will be alright? _

Lewa had been infected with a poison that his engineering could not neutralize, there was nothing to do other than to let the venom run its course. As the poison-fever devoured his mind he began to say all the things that he had held back. The anger that had hidden behind the smiling mask, the true feelings of the Toa of Air. Lewa had said many things, from what fruits he didn't like to how much he hated Kopaka.

Kopaka.

Of all people, you did not expect Lewa to say that he hated his icy brother. Lewa had always seemed to like him, even when Kopaka was at his most surly. You look at the broken figure in front of you, listening to the softly babbled pleas for Lewa to forgive him, that he hadn't meant to hurt the Toa of Air at all.

He had said many of the same things to Lewa then, begging for his younger brother not to hate him.

_Lewa please, I didn't know. I'm sorry. I-_

_What? You think you can do anything now? It is far-late to do anything brother. I can never love you. _

Hot tears streak down your mask, hitting the ground without sound. Even after Lewa had recovered, a rift had grown between the Toa of Ice and the Toa of Air. Kopaka had gone out of his way to help Lewa, but Lewa had pushed him away at every turn. It really was too late for them to repair the broken bond between them.

The Matoran of Ko-Koro had come to you weeks after Lewa had recovered, asking for your help. You had gone to the icy land that Kopaka called home, Tahu by your side. Together you had found brother in the small cavern he called his room, curled up in one corner, blood crusted on his white armor. Tahu had carried him out of the ice caves, to your domain, so you could care for him.

He hasn't gotten any better, if anything he's in worse shape now. His body is healed everytime he hurts himself but his mind has degraded. Lewa won't visit him, he refuses to now. It's understandable, in a logical way, since last time that Lewa came Kopaka cut himself open, in an attempt to show Lewa how much he cared for him.

_L-lewa…If it makes you feel better…here…I-I'll give you anything…._

_Blood splashes across the floor, Kopaka has ripped his forearm open with a twisted piece of steel.. _

There must be a way to fix the problem, you will find it. You must, without Kopaka the Toa are not a complete circle. Tahu comes and wraps a gentle arm around you.

"I'll watch him tonight, go sleep Gali."

A grateful smile crosses your face, this is why you love him. He knows when your at your limit, and when you are, he'll help you.

You will fix this. You will.


	2. Tahu

**Don't own Bionicles**

**Continuation. **

**I'm not sure how Tahu would sound in a situation like this. So I just drew on my own experiences. On both sides. **

**Tahu's POV**

_+_+_+_

I thought screaming was the worst sound in the world, but I was so very wrong.

Listening to your brother whisper pleas for forgiveness is the worst sound in the world.

This is so wrong, on so many levels.

Kopaka isn't supposed to be like this. He's supposed to be the Ice Prince, the one who never cries, never shouts, always calm. Seeing him like this, having to protect him from himself…it hurts. It does.

I'm not Pohatu or Onua, I don't know how to deal with this sort of thing. I'm not perfect, not like him.

Heh…When I first met Kopaka, I thought he was the most stuck up bastard in all of Mata Nui. His 'I'm perfect' attitude didn't help either.

Looking back, there is so much I didn't understand about Kopaka.

And so much that I still don't understand about him.

He's my brother, my second in command. I thought I knew him, I did.

We all thought we knew him.

It pains me to say this, but we were wrong.

Just like how we thought that Lewa was a happy airhead.

Didn't look deep enough I guess.

It's not my fault. Turaga Vakama tells me that. I want to believe it, but I can't.

I'm the leader, I'm _supposed_ to know these things.

How did I screw up so badly?

Ah, shhh..shhh…it's okay Kopaka. Didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep. Shhh…

This is all Lewa's fault. If he had just kept his damn mouth shut! That moron, when I get my hands on him, I'm fucking going to kill him.

Oh shit. I'm not mad at you Kopaka. Hush…I'm not mad at you.

This is so fucked up.

It's not Lewa's fault either. As much as I hate to believe it, Lewa isn't the only one at fault. Part of it is Kopaka's fault, for not being able to tell Lewa that he did care for him. Part of it is our fault, for not looking behind the cheerful smiles that Lewa gave out.

A lot of it is my fault.

Repressing emotions is a dangerous thing, that is what Turaga Nuju told me. I have no real idea of what he means, I can't hold back my emotions even if it meant my death.

I don't know how to help Lewa or Kopaka. Normally I'd have some idea, but now…now I'm just lost.

The Great Spirits, help me find a way to fix this. I know I've never asked you for help, that's Gali's area of expertise, but please.

Help me.

_+_+_+_

**Probably Pohatu next or Onua. **

**Saving Lewa for last. Yes……or maybe Kopaka will be last. Kekekekekekeeeeeeeeeeee….**


	3. Onua

**I do not own bionicle. Wish I did, but I don't. **

**Crits on how to write Onua are appreciated. Greatly. **

**Hahahaaaaa….. adding in Onua/Lewa cause it just seems right. **

**Onua POV,**

**_+_+_+_**

It's hard to stay impartial, Kopaka needs him but so does Lewa. He can tell by the way that Tahu glares he thinks this is all Lewa's fault. However, he can also see the guilt that weights on his red-brother's shoulders.

Kopaka needs him, just to be there, to be the brother that he is supposed to be.

But.

Lewa needs him, because he isn't sure about his own feelings. Lewa is confused right now. Confused, ha, that is like saying an Ash Bear is harmless.

In reality, he is just using Lewa as an excuse. He can't bear to see Kopaka right now. If he did…well…who knows what he would do.

The island of Mata Nui is split down the middle. Gali, Tahu, and Kopaka on oneside. Pohatu, Onua, and Lewa on the other.

Onua is really tempted grab Kopaka and shake the ice-hearted bastard till he _understands_ what pain he caused Lewa. Then he'll punch the Toa of Ice for good measure.

Because, Lewa is _his_, and he can't stand seeing the green armored Toa be in so much anguish. The things that Lewa said, they aren't the Toa of Air's fault, he was delirious. If anything, it's Kopaka's fault for taking everything so seriously.

His sister says that Kopaka tried to reach out to Lewa afterwards, tried to fix the rift the between them.

Ha! As if.

If…if _insulting_ Lewa was meant to fix things, then Kopaka failed, badly. He knows that his icy brother didn't really mean to insult Lewa, the Ice Toa lacks that tact needed to make apologizes. If Lewa had been in his right mind [which he isn't] he would have seen that Kopaka was truly sorry.

Onua knows that he should have talked to Lewa and gotten him to see that Kopaka was sorry, but he didn't want to. Purely for selfish reasons.

Lewa is truly his now, and his only.

Why try to fix things when everything is so perfect right now?

_+_+_+_

**Dark!Onua. Now there is something I've never tried to write before. Hahahahaa…..**

**Even after watching Bionicle: The Mask of Light I still don't have a good grip on Onua's character. So forgive the possible OOC ness.**


	4. Pohatu

**I do not own Bionicles. Wish I did, but I don't**

**Pairings: Gali/Tahu, Onua/Lewa**

**Ever notice that the only two Toa with long names are Pohatu and Kopaka? I wonder why.**

**Pohatu's POV**

_+_+_+_

This isn't right. Onua knows something, and as much as I hate to say this, but I don't think my brother is trying to help Lewa or Kopaka. The way that he speaks about Lewa is…unsettling; makes me think of the way that Tahu would talk about Gali before he finally confessed to her.

Yet, it isn't the same, his tone, his manner. There is something…darker, not right, like the three virtues are slowly bleeding away from his mind. He spends a lot of time with Lewa now, but…Lewa doesn't seem to be getting any better. He is still confused, unsure whether he should risk talking to Kopaka again.

He needs to, he has to repair the link between them. We are all siblings, as one we are strong, separated we are weak.

I can't believe that I just quoted Gali.

The entire episode, whatever you want to call it, it disturbs me. The disturbing part _isn't_ the fact that Lewa fell ill, it's the friction that is stewing right now. Mata Nui, I don't know what to do. There is a distance between Onua and myself, it wasn't there before hand.

I must talk to Gali, my sister always knows what to do.

Yes, I must talk with her, or I fear that we will be destroyed.

_+_+_+_ [switch to third person]

"_That is most odd brother, Onua will not let you talk to Lewa alone?"_

"Yes sister. May I ask why you look so worried?"

"…_It is…well…have you considered that Onua and Lewa might be…involved."_

"Of course they are involved with this! Lewa and Kopaka have to reconcile their differe-"

"_Involved romantically."_

"…what?!"

Gali groans, boys (cause her brothers are obviously not men yet) can be so very blind sometimes. It occurs to her that Tahu didn't notice either, which causes the Water Toa to smack her hand against her face.

"_You are beyond dense if you didn't notice Pohatu."_

"But…how could…what…why?"

"_Mata Nui. Why me?" _

She needs to have a talk with Onua, preferably sooner than later, if what Pohatu said is true. Being overly possessive is not helping in this situation.

_+_+_+_

Talking with Gali was most…enlightening. I do not need the images that are floating in my mind, it strikes me as a little odd, but then again, it makes sense.

Since I am in Ga-Koro already, I will visit Kopaka, I have not done so in the last few weeks.

He looks a little better, though the newly healed scratches on his armor make my stomach churn.

"Brother, how are you?"

"…" He just stares, searching my face. "Pohatu, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see you brother."

"To see what?" A bitter laugh escapes him, jagged as the ice of his home. "The…the emotional…_wreak…_that I've become?"

"Patience brother, you are getting better-fast."

Icy blue eyes glare at me, I've forgotten how good he is a making me feel like I've been hit by a frozen kolhii ball.

"You sound just like him…" A weary expression crosses his face, I cringe, it was not my intention to remind him of Lewa.

"I am much sorry brother. I did not mean to disturb you."

"No…no, it is alright Pohatu."

What is he working on? I am curious, it looks interesting. "Brother what is that?"

"Hm…? Gali calls it Sudoku, some number game that the Ga-Matoran have made. It passes the time." A dark expression shadows Kopaka's face. "Allows me to…calm down."

"Let me try."

Wordlessly, he's never been a talker, he hands me one sheet and explains the rules.

Soon, I find out this 'sudoku' thing is _much_ harder than it looks. How in the name of Rahkshi does he finish them so quickly?

"Wait, so…I can't put the 9 over there if it's in the same row as another 9, even they aren't in the same box?"

"Hmph."

It's amazing how he can cram so many messages into one little sound. The sound translates into something like '_Idiot, did you fail math or something? Even Tahu is smarter than this. Why am I related to you?'. _

"Don't need to be mean Kopaka!"

"Hm…idiotic brother."

"Icy bastard."

_+_+_+_

Outside Kopaka's room, Gali smiled slightly, Pohatu's visit had been unexpected. Yet from the sounds of the friendly banter going on inside, it was doing a world of good for both Toa.

In time, she hoped that their family would be reunited like this again.

_+_+_+_

**Ah…happy end, to this chapter at least. I got really tired of being depressed and wrote something sweet to cheer myself up. If someone you know is depressed, and I mean in the clinical depression way, do take it seriously, being depressed and alone is no fun. It has some serious consequences if left untreated too. **

**I just have to say is that life sucks, but it can be good. Yah, you might hate your life, you might want to die, but do something before you try to kill yourself. Talk to a friend, send an email, write down rant after rant until you feel better, watch all the angsty movies that you have, but don't let your mask fall, cause if you attempt suicide, the mask comes off for all to see. **

**And it really, really hurts to have to put yourself back together. It isn't worth it. **

**I know. **

**Being like Kopaka was, and is hard. If emotions didn't exist, I would be happier. But I have them, so gotta learn how to deal with the backlash. **

**Feel free to ignore my rant, this part was written for me, to remember why I'm where I am now. Move forward, not back. And write till my hands cramp, if it means that I can live another day. **


	5. Kopaka

**I do not own Bionicles. **

**Sometimes, it scares me how easy it is to write psychotic characters. But then I think and realize, it makes for interesting characters. Yup.**

**Kopaka's POV**

_+_+_+_

I'm broken, shattered little bits on the floor. Like a smashed orb, hollow inside, nothing but a thin wall of glass encasing a ball of air. Can't be fix, no, not-never as Lewa would say. There is nothing for glue to cling to, little pieces too fragile to be touched without being cut. Pathetic.

They all say that things will be better. _Better?_ I never expected such…fallacy from Gali, maybe from Pohatu or Onua, but not from Gali. Can't she see that I'm beyond being repaired? I can never go back to the way I was.

Hate this, hate it. Marred now, no longer perfect, not longer useful, no longer needed. Rather morbid? Yes, but everything, the walls, the bed, the restraints, they speak more loudly and truthfully than anything else.

Ha, isn't this funny? I'm FUCKING TALKING TO MYSELF. HAPPY NOW ONUA? YOU PREDICTED THAT I'D SNAP AND I DID. FUNNY ISN'T IT?

Oh, and let's _not _forget how fricking ironic it is.

Ironic? Yes, so very ironic, so much irony, wish it would go away. Always feel like I'm drowning in something, the air is heavy, suffocating. That is irony. Lewa is the Toa of Air, and I'm drowning in his element. Ha. Funny.

Pohatu came, so Gali told me. I can't remember, maybe he did, maybe I'm just imagining things. For all I know, I could be in my room in Ko-Koro, quivering on the floor.

I must be back at Ko-Koro, this is just an illusion, a segment of a dream. It's far too cold here to be Ga-Koro.

Cold, cold, cold, never was cold before. Used to love the cold, still do, makes everything sharper, less flexible, more factual. Don't have to worry about emotional decisions, hate emotional decisions. Useless, like me. Unneeded, superfluous, unnecessary.

Turage Vakama comes, tries to tell me not to hurt myself. I hear the same message over and over form Turaga Nokama and Turaga Nuju. Not hurting self, helping self if anything. Can't they see? Taking away all the emotions, putting them into physical form, keeping them from eating me. Tahu does it, did it, or am I dreaming?

Tahu comes sometimes, can't remember when, but he does. Brings medications, pills, things that make my head fuzzy. Just had one, that is why I can't think straight. Unorganized, messy, pathetic.

Lewa was so messy, still is. Used to visit Le-Koro, nearly broke my neck a few times. He leaves his stuff all over his room. Toys, weapons, whatever he can get his hands on. Not like me, or Tahu, or Pohatu. Room always neat, always clean. Gali complained once that I needed more decorations. Decorations are distracting, cause clutter.

Having decorations, makes me uncomfortable. Have nothing inside self, so why put things in room? Odd, so odd. Odd, that is what I've been called. The odd Toa, the one who doesn't talk, the one who doesn't seem to care about his Matoran. How funny, makes me laugh so hard I cry. In private of course.

Don't show tears to others, not polite.

Can't cry anyway.

Or can I? Can't remember, thoughts becoming fuzzy. Only get medication when I do something to myself. What did I do? Something…something with my hand…

Oh. Right.

Kept punching the wall, trying to show them what I'm really like inside, to tell them to stop wasting their time. Must have broken hand. Can't move fingers right now. Tahu had horrified look on face, must have said something.

Forgot what I said, but restrained now. Funny, I didn't notice, must be losing my touch.

Losing my touch? More like I've already lost it. CAN'T YOU SEE THAT? I'M FUCKING WORTHLESS NOW. No, they won't see it, they will refuse and _DELUDE_ themselves until I die. Heh, may happen sooner than later. Don't know how, but have a feeling.

Not physically dead, but mentally. Losing more of myself every day. Can't fix it. Don't know how. Sad. But funny. Makes me giggle, the perfect Toa can't fix himself.

Ironic?

Why yes.

_+_+_+_

**Yes, people do think like this. I know, but normally it goes on a much more amusing course. Example: Jello = Aliens = Corn Syrup = Satan. Which sadly enough, was actually on one of my papers to my college professor for a stream-of –consciousness exercise. **


	6. Turaga Vakama

**I do not own Bionicles**

**Tried to do a dream sequence like thing, like the ones that Vakama has during the second Bionicle movie. Don't know if I did it well. Hope I did though. **

**Dream sequence:**

_**Bold Italics: everyone and no one  
**__Italics: Dream visions  
_Plain: Vakama's thoughts.

**Conversation:**

**Bold: Matau **_Italics: Nokama_Plain: Vakama

**Turaga Vakama's POV**

**_+_+_+_**

_They squabble, shouting and trading glares, on the verge of violence. Kopaka huddles in one corner, eyes wide, terrified by the raised weapons and heated insults. Lewa is crouched near him, arm wrapped around his brother, protecting him. _

He's a Matoran again, Toa Lihkan's words echoing around him. Feelings of despair and hopelessness swarm around his dream-self, mocking him in the Makuta's voice.

_Takanuva stands between the Toa and his/her target, the air hums as the weapons come down._

And…

_The Toa of Light is struck down, mechanical and biological parts separating with a shriek-snap. Makuta laughs softly, watching from his home below the earth. _

It can't be true…it is not true. Without the Toa of Light, Makuta cannot exist; it would be in Toa of Darkness' interest to keep his opposite alive.

_The blow stops short, the attacker dropping his/her weapons and collapsing into Takanuva's arms, sobbing. Makuta howls his rage, yet another plan thwarted. _

And the scene shifts again, he gets to watch as the nightmare continues. Blood splatters the walls, perhaps from only one Toa, or maybe from all.

_Lewa stands over Kopaka, face twisted with rage. He stabs the Toa of Ice again and again, tears streaming down his face all the while._

Stop, rewind, play.

_Onua crushes Lewa's throat, sobbing as he does so._

_Gali beheads Onua, rage overcoming common sense. Tahu lies dead below her._

Pause, rewind, play.

_Kopaka has killed Gali and Tahu, he turns toward Onua. The black armored Toa is missing a leg._

Glitch, play.

_Pohatu coughs, blood splattering the floor, Lewa's katana pinning him to the cool tile._

Glitch, replay.

_Tahu and Onua fight, weapons forgotten, fists bloody and torn. Pohatu holds back a distraught Gali, keeping her from joining the fray. _

NO, this is NOT real. Just figments of the future, just possible paths. NOTHING is set in stone.

_**So stubborn Vakama. But yes, you are right, nothing is set in stone.**_

The world goes white, then slowly regains its color. Something is different, more peaceful, much better.

_Kopaka and Lewa are talking, a strained friendship is growing between them. They are learning to understand one another. _

_Lewa is teaching Kopaka how to swing from vines, the Toa of Ice looks rather doubtful but tries anyway. He swears at the amused Tahu and Lewa as they untangle him from the net of vines he's managed to get trapped in. _

_Kopaka laughs hysterically, Lewa's first attempt at skiing is best described as disastrous. Their siblings watch with amusement as the Ice Toa gives his brother tips while trying to regain his stoic manner._

_Tahu and Lewa are drunkenly running around, celebrating Tahu's marriage to Gali. Kopaka and Onua are chasing after them, trying to keep the two Toa from destroying anything important. _

_**Is that better Turaga?**_

Much better, he knows the path that he was just seen will take much work, but it will be worth it.

_**Yes, a lot of work, but then again, you are used to that. Let the three virtues guide you Turaga Vakama.**_

He will.

_+_+_+_

"_Vakama?"_

"Ungh…I am fine Nokama."

"_Are you sure…?"_

"Yes, just another one of my cross-wired dreams."

"**Ah…that explains a lot."**

"Shut up Matau."

_+_+_+_

**Success? Massive Fail? Do tell me please, I do like to know. Will have some more coming out soon, I think, been in a shitty mood lately. Emo-ness promotes writing. **


	7. Takanuva

**I do not own Bionicles.**

**I do apologize for the extremely slow updates, but I've been moving into a new house and the internet connection is…pathetic to say the least. **

**POV: Takanuva **

**Takanuva talks with Lewa.**

**The truth is always the hardest thing to face.**

**_+_+_+_**

Lewa, why won't you talk to Kopaka? It would help both of you.

It will hurt, I know, but being able to find the truth is worth it. It really is Lewa, you must trust me on this. I have been hurt as well, my Brother, I understand how difficult it is to face the truth.

Brother, Lewa, I am not trying to accuse you of anything. The current situation isn't solely your fault or Kopaka's, please understand that.

Lewa, I'm not saying that you are to blame. Did I say that it was your fault? No, I didn't and…

For the love of Mata Nui! I'm not going to lecture you. I'm not Gali. Seriously, I'll prove it to you.

Well for one thing, Gali is a girl. I am most definitely not a female. Or at least I wasn't the last time I checked. Not to mention, Gali is beautiful, I am not beautiful. I may sparkle, I may be wreathed in a golden halo of light at all times, but I am _not_ beautiful.

If anything, I am super manly, a shining torch to light everyone's way in darkness.

Hey! Don't laugh. Jeeze, you're just as bad as Jallar.

Seriously Lewa, why does everyone laugh when ever I say that? Gold is totally a manly color, it goes with everything, like kohli.

Hey, the sparkles don't make me feminine. The sparkles are just an extension of my awesomeness.

I am _so_ going to wipe that grin off your face on the kohli field tomorrow, just you wait.

Lewa, jokes aside, you can't run away from the problem. I did that, and look at what happened. I almost lost Jallar forever. I got him back, but died in return for his life.

Lewa, without Jallar, Halli, and Turaga Vakama… Let's not dwell on that.

You are lucky Lewa, Kopaka is still here. He loves you, don't turn your back on him because of this one incident. He needs you, just as you need him. Things won't go back the way they where, that is true, but everything will be better once you two reconcile. That is the truth, no one can be happy if we are not whole.

I'm not trying to lecture yo-Ah? What is it Kelo?

Sorry Brother, but I must go. Just think about what I said. We can talk more later, it you want. Get some rest 'kay?

Huh?

Death teaches you things Lewa. It might be painful to face the truth now, but…you will regret it if you don't.

**_+_+_+_**

**I think I'm going to type up every character besides Lewa. Lewa is hard to write. Bleh.**


	8. Kopaka Again

**I do not own Bionicles**

**Kopaka's POV**

**Prompt: the oblivion of sleep is such a good way to run from all your troubles and pain.**

**Man, I haven't updated this thing in quite a while. Need to get back in the groove.  
**

**xXxXxXx**

They let me outside, after weeks of being stuck in that room for "my own safety". Pathetic. I'm not any more fixed now that I was then. Why do they keep trying?

I don't know the answer. Sad, I used to have all the answers, but now I have none. Nothing.

I've become nothing. Not a Toa, not a living thing, yet not dead either.

Pitiful.

It's so hard to wake up now, to stay awake and just exist. I just want to sleep. It isn't even worth the effort to cause show Gali that I'm not repairable. As much as I need to show her that, I'm too tired to do so.

I suppose that the waters of Ga-Koro can be considered pretty. I distinctly remember being overwhelmed by the beauty of the clear, clean waters the first time I saw them…but now…I don't feel anything. Nothing. No awe, no happiness, nothing.

I think I've lost my mind.

…that doesn't matter I guess.

My arms are ugly in comparison I guess, all scarred and dull. Reminds me of my room. Blank and empty as Lewa said to me once. He was right. Is right.

Being numb is somewhat pleasant. Much better than all the chaotic feelings. I suppose I'm better now, now that I'm not hurting myself, so perhaps I can leave and get some sleep.

I don't have enough energy to leave now. No…what was it called…motivation. Yes, motivation. I don't really have any, I guess, unsurprising considering I'm nothing more than a hollow crudely-mended shell.

Ah…yes, nothing more than a hastily glued together glass sphere, missing bits and pieces here and there. How funny. Poor little Kopaka isn't perfect anymore. I can't be fixed not with all those shards missing. All those lovely shards are gone, ground to a dust and swept away by the wind. Lewa has them now, even if he doesn't know it.

A fitting gift, I suppose, for all the times I forgot to thank him for his hard work.

The water looks so comfortable, cool and sleek. Should I walk into it and just let myself be swept away and drowned? Maybe. Maybe. But I'm too tired right now, I just want to sleep.

Nothing hurts when I'm asleep. I don't have to feel anything at all. No doubts, no desires, just lovely oblivion. Pain does help erase all the doubts and desires, but it is too troublesome to inflict. Sleep is easy and Gali can't stop me from sleeping. Can't stop me from sleeping like how she stopped me from hurting myself.

I suppose if I die, I'll do it sometime soon. But not now, too tired.

Tired, so tired.

Please, I just want to sleep.

**xXxXxXx**

**Well, that was fun. And unnecessarily dark, and angsty, and pointlessly emo. But fun. **


End file.
